This invention relates to using a generative adversarial network for forming a user representation, and more particularly, use of such a formed user representation for prediction of user actions or providing recommendations to a user via an interactive user interface.
Interactive user interfaces may support multiple “turns” of interactions with a user, for example, with the user providing a command or other input via the interface, and then providing a further command or other input. For example, the user may provide a first command “I need to order a taxi,” and then provide a second command “I am going to the airport.” In some interactive systems, it may be useful for the automated system to anticipate the second command, and prompt the user “Where are you going?”. In order to anticipate the second command, it is useful to predict what will be the user's next action. Considerations in the technology of human-computer interfaces include usability, time efficiency, and accuracy of computer response, which may be impacted by the accuracy of an interactive user interface being able to anticipate or predict a user's next action.